Underneath the Mistletoe tonight
by xStarSaber
Summary: A Magnus x Hot Rod Christmas oneshot. Contains Slash.


Disclaimers: I don't own Transformers :( sadly.

But please enjoy the story. Reviews are very appreciated :3

* * *

It had been a busy half orn for the Autobots. The atmospheric changes in the local climate had caused a white wet substance to fall from the sky and cover the entire area within a 30 mile radius of Autobot City. The snow, as the humans referred to it as had caused hazardous conditions and the humans were being overwhelmed in their clean up and rescue crews. Of course the Autobots were more than willing to lend a hand to help out where they could.

"But Autobot City doesn't have a chimney, how will Santa get it in?" Daniel asked his mother as they walked down the hall.

Carly rubbed the bridge of her nose; the Witwicky's had been snowed in at the Autobot base, but she was thankful they were at least all together. Plus the Autobots were like part of their family anyway.

"Santa will find a way Daniel" she had to think of something to tell the boy. "He gets into apartment buildings right?" she asked him trying to ease his anxiety.

"Yeah, I guess… but how?"

"Magic, Daniel, he uses magic. I don't understand it myself" 'magic' she thought to herself 'the best answer you can give a child to explain the unexplainable'.

Daniel didn't ask any more questions apparently pleased with the answers he received, as they walked into the rec room together.

Some of the gathered Autobots were still putting up Christmas decorations as per Carly's instructions. A large tree decorated the corner, covered in various ornaments and topped with a large star.

"Wow, this looks great. Thanks a lot guys, you really didn't have to do this for us" Carly said as she looked around.

"Nah, but we wanted to. I mean you guys are stuck here, and we learned how important this time of year is to you guys" Wheeljack told her, head fins flashing as he talked.

"So what do you think Daniel?" Hot Rod asked as he sauntered over to his young friend.

"It's perfect Hot Rod! This is going to be so much fun, we are going to stay up and wait for Santa together right?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, and watched Christmas movies on the view screen. Optimus gave me permission" he grinned.

"Wahoo!" the human boy jumped up in the air.

"Hey hun" Spike walked up beside his wife planting a kiss on her cheek and putting his arm around her waist. "I see the decorations are almost done."

"Isn't it wonderful Spike?" she asked her husband.

"It is, but something seems to be missing" he looked around rubbing his chin.

"What is it?" Hot Rod asked, positive they had everything Carly had told them about.

Spike snapped his fingers "the mistletoe! Of course",

"Mistletoe?" Hot Rod asked. "What's that?"

"Well it's a flower that you hang in a doorway, and when 2 people stand underneath the mistletoe they have to kiss." Spike explained with a grin. "The first time me and Carly kissed was when I caught her under the mistletoe. Isn't that right dear?"

Carly chuckled "yes I remember" looking at her husband fondly.

"Mistletoe, hmm" Hot Rod whispered to himself before walking out the door.

"Hey Wheeljack! Were you guys able to get a mistletoe?" Spike called over to the inventor on the other side of the room.

"What? Uh, oh yeah! I had a box of them somewhere"

"A box of them? We only needed one really" Carly told the mech.

"Well I though we would want one for every doorway" Wheeljack answered thoughtfully. "Now let me see, where did I put that box" he muttered to himself.

"Oh boy" Spike laughed "I think there are going to be more than a few unlucky mechs that are going to get caught in doorways before Christmas is over."

* * *

Ultra Magnus wanted nothing more to do then to just crash into his berth. He has spent the last few solar cycles in Optimus's office. Going over reports of human accidents and decepticon attacks with Otpimus, Ironhide and Prowl. Then having to go over security measures of the newly completely Autobot City with Red Alert and Inferno. Ending the night in a Christmas party, music supplied by Jazz and Blaster. The party was a pleasant break from his cycle of work and recharge that he had been accustomed to since becoming the Commander of Autobot City along side his long time friend Optimus. It was also enjoyable to watch all the Autobots under his command let lose and relax, a few mech getting themselves over energized making quite the spectacle of themselves.

He had watched the various mechs interact with each other, share jokes and just talk. Something that happened so rarely since the war had started. Ones life seemed to be overrun with the constant struggle for energy and the ability to stay alive. Though one who never seemed to be low on energy or life, was the red flamed mech who wormed his way into his spark. They weren't bondmates, but they did enjoy each others company in the berth occasionally. Hot Rod was a young mech, witty, strong, courageous, and completely reckless. Ultra Magnus chuckled to himself, Hot Rod was always willing to throw himself into battle to help others, it was an admirable trait but dangerous. Hot Rod lived a dangerous life, as did they all but throwing yourself in the line of fire, well was sometimes just down right… stupid. Magnus hoped he could knock some sense into the thickheaded mainframe of his.

But now he stood staring at his empty berth. 'That's right' Magnus thought to himself as he lowered himself to the berth. The berth seemed colder then usual against his metal frame. The winter storm was howling outside, but could barely be heard over the humming of various machines. 'He won't be coming tonight he's staying up with Daniel watching Christmas movies and waiting for Santa'. Amusement once again reached the City Commander's faceplates. They all knew Santa was a fictitious character, but Spike and Carly informed them of what the man meant to the human younglings. And Hot Rod having the pure heart that he had wouldn't be able to let the small child down.

So he laid himself down on the berth and offlined his optics before falling into a much needed recharge.

* * *

"Mmm" Ultra Magnus mumbled before jerking back and hitting his helm on the berth with a resounding bang. He quickly onlined his optics to see Hot Rod's grin staring him in the face.

"Hot Rod?" he managed to mumble incoherently. "What, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the other mech asked smugly.

"What time is it?" he checked his chromometer, 200 hours Earth time. "Weren't you staying with Daniel tonight?" Ultra Magnus asked now able to process where and who he was.

Hot Rod kissed him again "he fell asleep, I returned him to his creators for the rest of the recharge cycle" he ran little kisses down the center of Magnus's chest.

Magnus quivered under the light pecks to his frame, he venting air as his cooling fans started to whir to life. He leaned forward, lowering both himself and Hot Rod down onto his berth and found the others mouth. Their glossa's battled inside their metal mouths as they thrust their cod pieces into the other's.

"Nnnhh Magnus" Hot Rod moaned as his arms wrapped around as much of the larger mech's frame as he grab. Constantly moving his arms position until he could find a comfortable spot to keep them in place.

Ultra Magnus had his palms flat on the berth as he used his arms to keep himself slightly hovering the red mech as to not crush him under his large frame. The electricity bouncing off their frames causing Magnus to release a pleasurable hiss before crushing his lips back into Hot Rod's.

"Ahhh, ahhh" Hot Rod cried out, turning his face to side.

Magnus knew they were both almost over the edge, he couldn't think of anything except seeing the young bot underneath him writhing in pleasure, the look on his faceplates as he would be driven into ecstasy. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound a light click below him. He looked down to notice the bright blue of the other's spark glowing openly in the darkness of the quarters.

"Hot, Hot Rod" he panted, not stopping at the younger mechs surprising actions. "We, unn, we can't".

"Pl.. uuhh… please, I " he panted "want this".

Ultra Magnus slowed down in his movements, earning a whine from the other. He tried to compose himself although he was still venting air heavily, fans loudly humming throughout his frame. "Hot Rod, this is a life long decision. This isn't something you can take back or undo" he told him looking him straight in the bright blue optics.

"Magnus, I know… I want this. I know this is right. I feel it in my spark".

Magnus vented air and continued in his slowed thrusting movements over Hot Rod's cod piece as the spark, his heart and soul blazed brightly below him. He knew it too, it was calling to him. In some ironic way the young mech completed him, offered him solace. He was almost his complete opposite in everyway they were like puzzle pieces that fit neatly into each other. The commanding, by the rule book, matured through experience of a thousand battles, soldier and the young sparked, reckless, outgoing, inexperienced, throw away the rule book and run with it racer.

Primus worked in funny ways, but Magnus knew deep in his spark he loved Hot Rod. For every flaw he had, he had twice as many admirable characteristics. He was brave, loyal, and smart. Though it was hard to see how smart the other was when he acted before he finished thinking something through to the end.

But he knew also he couldn't take this back; but his spark had spoken before itself. He didn't even remember beginning to initiate the process, his armor clicked opened and revealed his spark to Hot Rod's.

"I want this too Hot Rod, I love you, I'd give my spark for yours" Magnus finally said as again he lowered his body to the other.

Their sparks reached to other, both of them almost seemingly pulled beyond their will though neither of them would ever dream of resisting. Ultra Magnus slowly lowered his spark into the spark of the flamed mech beneath him who cried out as soon as the sparks came into contact.

They both cried out as their sparks merge into one another, seemingly becoming one. The electricity between them hotter than before, Hot Rod cried out Magnus's name in overwhelming bliss as his optics went dark from the white hot overload that overtook his body. Magnus felt the pleasure wash over him from his mates overload and gritted out a long moan before everything flashed white in CPU and his optics began to power down he quickly pushed himself with his last bit of strength as to not crush his mate below him as his body went limp.

Magnus rubbed his helm as his systems rebooted themself. "Nngh" he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the berth. Hot Rod was rebooting up next to him.

"Huh?" he ran his fingers over his helm antennae "what in the world?" he muttered to himself. He attempted to maneuver his head into as to be able to see what just was there. Something was tied on each of this antennae.

He heard Hot Rod chuckling beside him. "What are those?" he asked pointing to the offending items.

"Mistletoe" Hot Rod answered in a whisper, still seemingly exhausted from their bonding.

"Mistletoe?" Ultra Magnus asked and blinked his optics.

Hot Rod leaned in and gave his bonded a long slow kiss on the lips. Ultra Magnus's faceplates heated up in response.

"Merry Christmas" Hot Rod said before resting his head against the other bot's broad arm and falling into recharge.


End file.
